Keeper of the wind
by EmrieRose
Summary: Andrea Shawl is entering her first year at Hogwarts. She thinks that it is going to be fun but what happens when she meets and befriends Regulus Black. And eventually falls in love, only to be stabbed in the back.
1. 1972

(Hey everyone I've made a couple of changes like Andrea's last name, and this chapter is a flashback the second chapter will start off in her sixth year. )

Chapter one

(1972)

_Andrea Symon a nervous eleven year old girl walked practically ran, after her family on the king's cross platform. They were heading to 9 ¾ platform for the Hogwart's Express. She was so busy trying to keep up with her brothers that she ran into a man. She looked up as the man stopped and said, "Stupid kid! Didn't your parents teach you to watch where you're going?" She sat on the ground and looked at him. She nodded and looked around trying to find her family. She stood up and said, "I…. I'm… sorry." He grumbled and said, "You should be…." She looked up at the clock to see that it said, 10:55. She looked around and said, "Crap!" She took off towards platform 9 and 10._

_Where she ran into another boy, she fell to the ground and said, "Damn it!" She looked up and saw a boy with black hair, and grey eyes, about two years older than her. He reached his hand out and said, "Are you okay?" She nodded and said, "I'm sooo sorry… I lost my family and I need to get to platform 9 ¾ before eleven." He smiled and said, "You must be Andrea, your brother, Brian is a friend of mine. You can come with us." She nodded and said, "Thanks." The boy turned and said, "Come on." She followed him through a barrier, to the platform, where her parents were standing looking around for her. She turned to him and said, "Thank you… Hey what's your name?" He smiled and said, "Sirius." She nodded and said, "Thanks, Sirius." She turned around and ran into once again another boy, but he was her age. She looked at him and said, "Sorry." He smiled and said, "No, problem. Are you Andrea?" She nodded and said, "My mum must be yelling really loud if everyone knows my name." He nodded and said, "I'm Regulus. Would you like some company on the train?" She nodded and said, "That would be great! Could you go find a compartment and I could meet you?" He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I see you then." And he walked off leaving her blushing a speechless._

_She turned to her parents; running to them she said, "Mummy, I'm right here stop yelling! The trains going to leave." Emily Symon was 31, but she looked 21. She smiled as she heard Andrea's voice. She turned to her and said, "Where have you been?" The girl smiled and said, "I was trying to keep up and I ran into a guy, well then I ran into Sirius and then into Regulus, and he said, that he would sit with me on the bus! So I made a new friend." Emily smiled and said, "Okay, that's great sweetie, just be careful, and stay close to your brothers." Andrea nodded and said, "Love you, bye." Then she ran on the train, and waved as it left the platform. Emily turned to her husband and said, "Anthony, when she said Regulus do you think that she meant Regulus Black?" Anthony said, "I... don't know. If she does maybe he'll be like his brother, and be in Gryffindor." Emily shrugged and said, "Maybe…" The two smiled as they waved one last time their little girl on the train._

_Andrea walked down the hall looking into the compartments until she found the one with Regulus in it. She opened the door and walked into find that he wasn't alone and that it was full of Slitherens. Regulus smiled and moved the bag next to him and said, "You can sit here." She nodded still nervous she sat next to him. The boy across from her said, "You must be Symon's little sister." She nodded and said, "So. Your point is?" He smirked and said, "You defiantly have the same mouth." She glared at him and said, "You must be Snape. Brian was right you are a jerk." He smirked and said, "You little…." Regulus looked at him and said, "Knock it off." Severus said, "Who do you think you are! Black, you haven't even been sorted yet and you act like you are the king of the castle. I must say that all you Blacks are the same." Regulus smiled and said, "If you're referring that disgrace of a Black. I am quite insulted." Andrea looked at him and said, "Who?" He said, "Sirius." She gasped and said, "He's your brother? But he seemed so nice when he helped me outside the barrier." Snape laughed and said, "That's it exactly. He is too nice for a Black." Andrea said, "But Regulus was nice to me." All the older kids laughed and Andrea was starting to feel uncomfortable, she shifted in her seat and said, "I think that I am going to go find Brian." She stood up and went for the door as a boy with long blonde hair said, "I don't think so." He went to grab her and she kicked him and ran out of the compartment._

_She ran into a compartment full of boys, who were laughing at something. She looked around to a boy with dirty blonde hair. She jumped in his lap and said, "They're going to get me!" The boy looked at her and said, "Who?" She said, "The Slitherens!" He said, "Why?" She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I was sitting with Regulus and he was in there so I sat next to him. And that Snape kid was sitting across from me. He started to be mean and Regulus told him to stop, so he got mad at him. Then I went to leave and this one with long blonde hair grabbed my arm. I kicked him and ran. Help me!" He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Drea don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. Okay?" She nodded and looked around the compartment. She found herself looking at Sirius; he frowned and said, "Regulus, as in Black?" She nodded and said, "Yeah." He shook his head and said, "You two should really keep her away from him." The boy said, "He's right Drea. Stay away from him." She shook her head and said, "Brian… He isn't that bad." Sirius said, "You don't even know him." She looked at him and said, "Either do you." He rolled his eyes and said, "He's my brother, I know more about him than I want to." She shook her head and said, "That doesn't mean that you know him."_

_She stood up and Brain said, "Stay here." She pouted and said, "I want to go find Matt." He shook his head and said, "Stay here. Drea." She turned around to look at him when the train lurched to a stop. She went to brace herself when the door came open and someone caught her mid-fall. She looked up and said, "Regulus? What are you doing?" He sighed and said, "I… Are you okay?" She nodded and said, "Yeah. But why are you here?" He said, "I was worried. Do you know why the train stopped?" She shook her head and said, "Why?" He said, "Never mind, just stay in the compartment with your brother." She grabbed his arm as he turned away and said, "Why? What's going on?" He looked at her and said, "Promise me that you'll stay in here." She said, "Why…" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Promise?" She nodded and said, "Okay…" She looked back at her brother, sitting down next to him she stared at the wall._

_Brian looked at her and said, "Drea…" She turned her head to him and said, "I…." He shook his head and said, "Stay here. I'm going to go get Matt." She nodded staring at the window. She shifted in her seat look at the door every other second to see if her brothers were coming in. Remus sighed looking over at the girl he said, "So… Andrea what house do you want to be in?" She looked at him and said, "House?... Oh uh I don't know. My whole family's been in Gryffindor. So I think that I want to be in Ravenclaw, and please call me Drea." James snorted and said, "If you want to be a brainiac." She smiled and said, "I would rather have a brain than an all muscle no brain idiot." Remus laughed and said, "Well you would defiantly fit in with them, you already have the wit." She smiled and said, "Thanks." She looked at Sirius and said, "I'm sorry about before. You're right I don't know your brother…" Sirius smiled and said, "Its okay. He seems to have a certain attraction to you." She blushed and said, "Um…." Remus shook his head and said, "Padfoot don't scare her away." She smiled and said, "It takes more than him to scare me away…" The last bit of her sentence was cut off by a girl screaming. She looked over at Remus before jumping up and heading towards the door. Remus grabbed her arm and said, "You promised your brother that you would stay here." She shook her head and said, "That doesn't count for if they might be in danger." Remus let of her arm and she fell back as the door opened and her brothers barreled in._

_Brian looked at her and said, "Were you trying to leave?" Andrea stood up wrapping her arms around Matt she said, "I was going to find you." Brian said, "We're fine… Let's just sit down, and enjoy the rest of the ride." She looked at Brian and said, "Why'd the train stop?" Brian shrugged and said, "I don't know." She shook her head and said, "You're lying." He looked at her and said, "Andrea, stop." She looked surprised and said, "Sorry." She looked down at the floor and Matt said, "You didn't have to get mad at her, Brian." Brian looked at Matt and said, "She's not even sorted yet. She doesn't need to know." Drea looked at Matt and said, "What? What don't I need to know?" Brain said, "Matt, don't." Matt took a deep breath and said, "There were Deatheater on the train." Drea's eyes go wide and said, "Like students or adults?" Matt said, "Both." Brian said, "Drea don't worry about it. They're gone." She moved over to Matt's lap and said, "Are they?" Matt nodded laying his head on her shoulder. She shifted and said, "At least they're gone. But what did they want?" Her brothers got very quiet and Brian said, "Don't know. But will you promise to stay away from Regulus? He is going to end up with them." Drea looked at him and said, "NO." Everyone looked at her and Matt said, "Drea, he is going to end up hurting you if you don't." She shook her head and said, "You're wrong, he won't hurt me!" She stood up and walked out of the compartment. Remus looked at Matt and Brian and said, "Feel like asses yet?"_

_Andrea ran down the hall stopping as she saw something out the window. She looked outside and saw that dark mark high above the sky. She turned to head back to her brothers' compartment, when she was surrounded by people with hoods over their heads. She froze carefully reaching for her wand; she began to think of simple spells that her brothers' had taught her that might help her. She backed into the wall and said, "What…? What do you want?" A man stepped in front and said, "You are a very cocky little girl." Her eyes filled with tears as she slid down to the floor shaking. He laughed and said, "Is the little Symon afraid?" She shook her head and said, "You don't scare me." He laughed again, letting his hood fall; she realized that Voldemort himself was standing in front of her. He smirked and said, "I should; you arrogant little fool." She pulled her legs in tighter to her body and said, "What do you want?" He smiled reaching his hand out stroking her cheek he said, "Like I told your father eleven years ago. The strongest witch to ever live should be raised by the strongest wizard to ever live." She whimpered and said, "Get away. Please get away." He chuckled and said, "If you come with me you could have the world." She shook her head furiously and said, "I don't want the world! I want my daddy!"_

_Voldemort went to say something when… they heard, "Andrea!" She looked up and said, "Daddy!" Voldemort stood up and she ran passed him and into her dad's arms. Anthony picked her up into his arms and said, "Get out of here." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and said, "You get the hell out of here, you son of a…." Andrea looked at him and said, "DADDY!" Antony looked at her and said, "Close your eyes baby." Andrea closed her eyes, as Anthony said a spell that sent him away. Andrea opened her eyes and said, "Daddy…?" Anthony pulled her close to him and said, "Its okay, baby. I'm fine, and you're okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. He sighed and adjusted her to the other of his body, as he began to walk back to Brian and Matt's compartment. He opened the door walking in he looked at Brian and said, "Great job." Brian said, "What did we do? She's the one who wants to run around with mister going to be a deatheater. It's not my fault that she ran out!" Anthony looked at him and said, "So it's her fault that she almost got kidnapped by Voldemort!" Brian said, "It…I…don't." Anthony smirked and said, "Exactly. Now move over." Brian moved away from Matt as Anthony sat down once again adjusting Andrea as she fell asleep on his shoulder. Brian looked at his father and said, "Dad, I…" Anthony smiled and said, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's so frustrating to know that my kids are in danger and they can't even know why yet. I don't know what I would have told your mother if I was just a second later…" He cut off as the train came to a stop. He looked up at Sirius and said, "Thanks for helping her earlier." Sirius nodded as Anthony stood up once again adjusting Drea. She sighed nuzzling into him; she opened her eyes and said, "I'm hungry." He chuckled and said, "Well we're here, so you just need to be sorted first." She looked at him with tired eyes and asked, "Will I be disowned if I'm not in Gryffindor?" He looked surprised and said, "Who said, that?" She said, "No one. I was just wondering, I mean mummy, Brian, Matt and you were in Gryffindor. What if I'm not?" He smiled and said, "Your mum and I will still love you."_

_She smiled and said, "Where's Angel?" She looked around, when matt held out a little white kitten. She took the kitten and petted her as she began to purr she said, "Daddy, will you ride on the boat with me?" Anthony laughed and said, "Are you afraid of the giant squid?" she nodded and he said, "Okay." She said, "I want to walk." He put her down and allowed himself to be pulled, by her. She led him out of the train, as her brothers followed behind with their trunks. She stopped dead as she saw Hagrid and said, "Who's that?" Brian walked up behind her and said, "That's Hagrid." She walked up to him and stared up at him. He smiled and said, "Ello' you must be Andrea." She nodded and said, "Yep!" He smiled and said, "Well then, the boats are down there. Is your dad riding with you?" She nodded and said, "Yep, come on Daddy." Anthony laughed and said, "See you Hagrid." Hagrid nodded and said, "Right. Sir." Anthony looked back over and said, "Andrea! Pick an empty boat." As the little girl ran towards the water, she ran passed Regulus and waved at him, but said nothing. Anthony looked at Regulus and saw that he had a sad, almost ashamed look on his face. He walked over to Regulus and said, "Did you have anything to do with her nearly being kidnapped earlier?" Regulus looked at him and said, "I… No, I did not. Why would I want her to be kidnapped? I would never want her to get hurt. I told her to stay with her brothers." Anthony nodded and said, "I'll let her be friends with you only because she's my baby and I can't say no to her. But if she gets hurt while with you I swear to the great founders of Hogwarts that I will castrate you. Do you understand?" Regulus' eyes got big as he nodded, backing away from Anthony._

_Anthony met Drea at a boat as she said, "Look daddy! Madison's here." Anthony smiled and said, "I can see that sweetie." He lifted her into the boat, sitting down next to her, as Madison sat across from her. Drea looked out of the boat and said, "Daddy, what's that?" Anthony looked over the side of the boat and said, "That is probably a mermaid." Drea looked at him and said, "Like from the little mermaid?" He shook his head chuckling and said, "NO, they aren't that nice." She leaned over the edge and he said, "You're going to fall out." She shook her head and said, "No, I'm not." Anthony laughed as the boat rocked and Drea screamed grabbing on to him. He smiled and said, "See?" She stuck her tongue out and said, "Is mommy going to be at the school?" He nodded and said, "Yes, she took the job offer." Andrea smiled looking at Madison she said, "Are you excited about going to school?" Madison nodded and said, "I can't wait!" Andrea laughed and said, "What class does Mommy teach?" Anthony laughed and said, "Defense against the dark arts." Andrea nodded and said, "Cool…" She stopped her sentence as the boat hit the shore._

_She jumped out of the boat, and waited for Madison before the two took off towards the stairs. Anthony laughed as he watched the two raced to the others. He walked up the stairs and nodded to McGonagall as he passed her. She said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. You will soon be joining the rest of the students at Hogwarts. First you must be sorted into houses, there are four houses here at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slitheren, and Hufflepuff." There was a snicker for some boys as one said, "Yeah, Hufflepuff for the pussies." Andrea rolled her eyes and said, "Like you?" The boy scolded as McGonagall said, "Miss Symon!" Drea smirked and said, "Sorry…" McGonagall said, "Just like your brothers…" She shook her head and said, "Let's just get in there." She turned around and said, "Follow me." She opened the doors and walked into the Great hall as the eleven year olds swarmed in after her._

_She walked up to the stool and said, "You will come up and sit on the stool, when your name is called, and I will place the hat on your heads, and it will determine where you belong." She looked down at her list and said, "Adrian, Adams" A small boy with dirty blonde hair walked up and sat on the stool. There was a moment of silence before the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" The table decorated with blue and white cheered. (I'm not sure what Ravenclaw's colors are) The boy smiled and walked over to the table sitting on the end. She called a few more before, "Regulus, Black" It was quite a few moments as it seemed to be thinking. In the group Andrea looked at Madison and said, "It looks like he's arguing with the hat." Madison shook her head and said, "Drea, I don't think that it's possible to." Drea shrugged and said, "Maybe." The two looked back up as it shouted, "Slitheren!" Drea frowned and looked at Madison and said, "I can't believe that he's in Slitheren." Madison shrugged and said, "Maybe he won't be that bad." Drea looked at her and said, "Maybe…" She looked at Regulus and shook her head as he smirked walking over to the table of people dressed in Green and Silver._

_Andrea turned around as she heard the Gryffindor table behind them boo, the hats decision. She shook her head as she saw her brothers, the two looked at her and sat back down. She turned back around as a girl by the name, Molly Dawson, walked up and sat on the stool. She looked very nervous as it yelled, "Hufflepuff!" She jumped off the stool and ran over to the cheering table. Andrea turned to Madison and said, "She seems nice." Madison nodded and said, "I'm up soon. I'm nervous." Andrea shook her head and said, "Don't be, just smiled." As McGonagall said, "Madison, Longbottom" Madison walked up there and sat on the stool, she looked like she was about to cry when the hat said, "Gryffindor!" She smiled and jumped off the stool running over to the table, she said, "Your next!" as she passed Andrea. Andrea smiled, and looked back up waiting for her turn, when she zoned out and didn't hear her name called until, Matt yelled, "DREA!" She looked up and said, "Oops." Before she walked up to the stool, jumping onto it. McGonagall set the hat on her head and she heard a voice in her head. It said, "Another Symon, our school is going to hell." Andrea giggled and said, "I've heard that a lot." It said, "Now where to put you…You're different than your brothers that's for sure." She said, "Is that a good thing?" He chuckled and said, "Your brothers will do great things, and Gryffindor will help them. But you will do greater things, and I think…" "RAVENCLAW!" She sat there a moment in shock before getting off and looking at her brothers. They both cheered loudly, and she smiled before going over to the table sitting next to Adrian. After a few more minutes the sorting was finished._

_Dumbledore stood up as McGonagall carried the stool and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! Now a few rules; the forest is now off limits to students at all times. Any student who is caught breaking this rule will be punished severely." The students murmured and Andrea looked at one of the older students and said, "Why is that such a big deal?" The girl had long blonde hair and said, "A girl died last year, she was killed by a group of Slitheren, who support Voldemort." Andrea nodded and said, "I'm Andrea, but you can call me Drea." She smiled and said, "I'm Cassie, and this is Ellie." Andrea laughed and said, "So you two are the ones that Matt and Brian stalk." They both laughed and Ellie said, "So you're the little sister that they talk about so much, I'll say that they're right about how cute you are." Andrea laughed and said, "Thank you, I guess." She looked over at Adrian and said, "So do you like England more than Spain?" He shrugged and said, "I'm not so sure… But when is this old man going to stop talking… I'm hungry." Andrea laughed didn't seem to notice that he had stopped talking, when the food appeared she said, "COOL!" Cassie laughed and said, "You know you just keep getting cuter by the minute." Andrea smiled and said, "Is that a good thing?" Ellie nodded and said, "Yeah, you could probably get anyone to like you."_

_Andrea shrugged and said, "Maybe but I don't think that I want a few of these kids to like me." Ellie and Cassie laughed before saying, "True!" Andrea looked over at the Gryffindor table, and waved as Matt looked over. She stood up and snuck over there sitting on his lap. He smiled and said, "Hey…" She smiled talking mushroom off his plate, and ate it. She said, "Cassie is really nice." He blushed and said, "I know…" She laughed and said, "Red really does look good on you." He hit her on the shoulder and said, "What do you want?" She smiled and said, "To embarrass you and eat your food." He laughed and said, "Great, you have success now leave!" She pouted and said, "But you're my favorite_ _brother." He rolled his eyes and Brian said, "Hey!" She smiled and said, "But you're my favoritest." He laughed and said, "Yeah, right Drea." She pouted, but it only lasted a moment as the dessert showed up. Her eyes light up like a little kid in a candy store. The marauders looked up and Remus said, "Wow, she looks just like Sirius, only in a girl form and much cuter." Andrea beamed and said, "I know!" They all laughed and Sirius said, "Hey!" Andrea looked at him and said, "Do you really want to be cuter than a ten year old girl?" He looked confused and James said, "You're only ten?" She nodded and said, "I turn eleven on Halloween." Remus said, "Don't you have to be eleven by September 1st to go to your first year?" She shrugged and said, "I think that it is that you have to be eleven before the New Year." Remus nodded and said, "That makes sense." She laughed and said, "I am always right!" Matt shook his head and said, "Only in your dreams Drea-bear." She stuck her tongue out and said, "Hahahahaha. I almost forgot to laugh."_

(So what do you think? I would like at least one review before I up date. plz?)


	2. 1978fall term

Chapter two

(Hey everyone long time no see…heehee I had to start over and was out of a computer for a while so hopefully it won't happen again…but to clear a few things up and sorry guys I'm playing around with Andrea bouncing between that and Drea. I'm not sure what to call her all the time let me know what you think…)

_This is a __**dream**__, flashback, or a __flashback in dream form_

This is normal in time

(1978)

"_Reggie? Where are you?" Andrea turned running down deeper in to the dungeon. She stopped suddenly hearing voices straining her ears to understand what they were saying she heard one voice say, "Did you bring her Black?" She backed away slowly as Regulus' voice say, "Yes, she can't be far behind me." She blinked feeling tears come to her eyes she stormed around the corner and said, "How could you? I thought you were my friend!" The group turned and Regulus said, "Your friend? Please I would never be friends with a blood traitor like you." She bite back her tears as she turned around running as fast as she could away from him and his friend._

Her dark blue eyes shot open as Andrea Symon sat up in her bed her black hair plastered by sweat to her head. She placed her feet on the floor as she sighed standing up she walked over to the bed next to her she said, "Hey, Mad I'm going to go shower in Matt's room." Madison mumbled in reply as Andrea laughed leaving the Ravenclaw girls dormitory in just her sleeping short and her tank top as she ventured across the castle to the fat lady's portrait. She said, "Gillyweed" Walking through the Gryffindor common room she used a levitation spell to climb the boy's dormitory stairs she entered the seventh year boy's room. Opening the door she crashed into someone as they were leaving. She lost her balance and his arms flew out his hands catching her waist to keep her steady. She looked up seeing her brother's best friend, Seth, standing there. She smiled up at him and said, "Morning!" He laughed, his blonde hair falling in front of his green eyes. Leaning in he placed his mouth never to her ear he said, "Well good morning." His voice was a little rough from just waking up not too long ago adding an edge to his voice that caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

She blushed lightly as she said, "Is Matt up?" He shrugged as he pulled her in closing the door and said, "You can always go check. He's been mumbling something all night." She giggled brushing passed him letting her hand lightly graze him stomach, she walked over to Matt's bed and said, "Are you sure Cassie isn't up here?" His breath caught in his throat as he felt her fingers and he said, "I'm pretty sure she isn't…but then again knowing those two. Who could tell?" She smiled leaning against Matt's bed post she shrugged and said, "Good point! Well I'm going to go use all your guys' hot water. See you in a few minutes." He nodded as he watched her walk into the bathroom. Hearing the door lock he fell back on his bed and said, "Damn…"

"_Drea?" said a distraught eleven year old Regulus Black. He was running after her outside, she was heading towards the marauders. She was beyond mad and he needed to know why. He grabbed for her arm whipping her around he said, "What did I do?" She wretched herself away and said, "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!" He shook his head as he fell to his knees and said, "Drea…" She glared at him and said, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" His eyes went wide as he said, "Please…I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything; you were fine with me one minute the next you are pissed beyond belief! What did I do?" He could see out of the corner of his eye that her brother's were becoming suspicious of the situation. _

_Looking into her eyes he said, "Please…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she screamed, "YOU TRIED TO SELL ME OUT TO YOUR DEATHEATER FRIENDS, REGULUS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, BUT YOU'RE NOT, YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM!" His eyes widened as he said, "No…I wouldn't you have to believe me, Drea please?" Her tears began to fall as he turned running over to where her brother's and his brother were sitting with their friends under the tree. He let his head fall between his knees as he began to cry and say, "What is she talking about?"_

The black headed boy sighed as he rolled over opening his light gray eyes. Sitting up he sighed running his hands through his hair. He placed his feet on the floor standing up he walked to the foot of his bed opening his trunk he dug to the bottom pulling out a teddy bear with a ribbon around its neck. He sat back on his bed looking at the bear; he had gotten it almost five years ago for her. Though she wouldn't take it and threw it back at him. Running his fingers along the bears face he closed his eyes sighing. He placed the bear back in his trunk before grabbing some spare clothing and heading into the rest room. He locked the door behind him walking over to the sink; he turned the water on splashing his face with cold water.

He turned the shower on letting the water warm up as he stripped off his clothing. Stepping into the shower he let out a low groan as the water ran over his muscles. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned his head back closing his eyes. He could almost hear her laugh, and see the way her eyes lit up when she did so. The sound was haunting as he it pained him to hear or see it as much as it aroused him. Reopened his eyes reaching for his shampoo he massaged it through his hair. As he rinsed it out he smashed his fist against the wall of the shower and whispered, "What happened to her?" He finished up in the shower washing the soap off of his body.

He stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. He dried his hair off first putting a small amount of gel on his hand; spreading it throughout it to help give his hair the shaggy look that suited it so well. He quickly dried off his body pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. Grabbing his wand off of the night stand he leaves the dormitory. Walking down the stairs he enters the common room which is covered in green and silver decorations. He shakes his head seeing a couple of second year girls who were giggling in his direction.

He left the common room heading up from the dungeon to the main floor. He headed over to the Great Hall pausing at the steps that lead up to Gryffindor tower. He knew that she would be up there with her brother. He sat down on the bench next to the wall; leaning head against the wall as he waited for a chance to see her.

Drea stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body and one around her hair. She walked out into the dormitory and over to Matt's bed opening the curtain she said, "Matt?" He groaned rolling over opening one of his eyes he said, "Please don't tell me you walked through the castle like that?" She smirked and said, "I'll let you think what you please…but do you have anything I can borrow to wear back to the Ravenclaw tower? I just wore my pj's over here." He rolled his eyes and said, "Check my trunk." She laughed as she opened his trunk digging through it for something to wear. Throwing some shirts at him, as she looked, she started to giggle as she pulled out a small package of muggle condoms. Holding them up she said, "So are these for you and Cassie? Haven't you ever heard of a counter-contraceptive spell?" He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, but you have better just heard of the spell and never have used one." She smiled and said, "Of course not Mattie." Putting her head back into the trunk he said, "Who is he?" She shrugged pulling out a light blue sun dress she said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Is this Cassie's?" He said, "Yes you do, and yes that is hers but I doubt she would care if you wear it." Drea sighed and said, "Really Matt I'm still a virgin I swear." Sitting up he said, "You better be, or I'll kill the prat who took it." She laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl Mattie." Standing up he walked over to her and said, "I know that, but you are still my baby sister, and no one is allowed to hurt you." She smiled and said, "Thanks, but I'm going to go change. She turned walking back into the bathroom she quickly changed into the dress, using a shrinking spell to fit the dress to the slight size difference between Cassie and herself.

She walked back out and said, "It's all yours Mattie." He scoffed as she used her wand to dry her hair and style it so that her black wavy hair sat perfectly against her shoulder and back. Knocking on the bathroom door she said, "Mattie, I'm going to go see if Maddie is up." He said, "Okay see you at breakfast." She smiled looking over at Jet's bed she leaned over seeing he fell back asleep. He opened one eye looking up at her. She smiled innocently and said, "How so I look?" His eyes wondered over her body pausing briefly at the neck line. He swallowed deeply his hand resting on her hip as he said, "You do realize that I just woke up? Do you even have to ask that question?" She giggled leaning in closer her lips hovering just centimeters above his as she whispered, "Mmm...Hmm…" He shivered moving his hand down her hip slightly his fingers lightly gripping her arce. She smiled and said, "Matt is in the bathroom, you know." He smirked leaning up closing the space between their lips he murmured, "He'll be in there for a while." She laughed softly laying herself against his body hers molding perfectly to his she said, "You know he would still kill you if he knew you were the one who deflowered his baby sister." He chuckled slightly pressing his hips against hers he said, "I'll talk to him today, so we don't have to keep going behind his back, okay?" She nodded placing one knee on either side of him as she kissed him.

He moaned against her mouth moving his hands down dipping them underneath her dress. She arched her back grinding down against him, before she pulled away and said, "We can't…babe…he could come out at any moment." Seth hit his head against the bed and said, "I know…it just it's been all summer, love." She smiled softly and said, "I know, tonight I promise meet me in the room of requirements." He smiled giving her one last kiss before saying, "I love you…" She smiled and said, "I love you too." She stood up fixing her dress before she blew him a kiss as she left.

She carefully snuck out of the common room heading down the stairs. She got half way down the five floors when someone called out to her and said, "Hey, Symon where are you going looking like that?" She rolled her eyes as she said, "Go away Jacksen." The blonde haired boy came into her view; he was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his silver and green Slitheren tie. He smirked as he said, "Oh come on, you know you want me." She scoffed and said, "Please I wouldn't be caught with the slimy likes of you." He chuckled as he said, "Ouch babe." Shaking her head she started to walk down the steps as she said, "Sod off." He followed her closely tilting his head slightly to see farther up her skirt. As they reached the bottom she saw Regulus sitting on the bench with his eyes closed. She sighed loudly and said, "What is this? Did you two plan this or something?"

Regulus looked up and said, "Jacksen will you back off!" Jacksen smirked and said, "Sod off Black she isn't your property." Regulus stood up whipping his wand out point it at him he said, "I'm serious Zack back off." Zack's eyes widened as he raised his hand up in defense and said, "Fine…fine get your boxers out of your arce." Zack Jacksen walked off glaring at Regulus as he headed into the Great Hall. Regulus looked at Andrea and said, "Are you okay?" She rolled her eyes and said, "What did you ask him to stalk me so you could swoop in and be the hero?" He sighed and said, "Andrea look…I don't know what happened to you our first year. I would never hurt you; please you have to believe me." She rolled her eyes and said, "I've heard this every year for the last five years Black. When is it going to be enough, you know what you did." He shook his head sadly as she walked away into the Great Hall. She shook her head furiously as she walked into the Great Hall seeing Cassie at the end of the Ravenclaw table. She walked over there and said, "Hey Cass." Cassie looked up and said, "Hey beautiful, why are you wearing my dress?" Drea laughed as she said, "I found it in Matt's trunk." Cassie smiled and said, "I was wondering where I left that. So have you or Seth talked to him yet?" Drea shook her head as she said, "Seth said he would on the way down here."

Cassie nodded and said, "By the way your dad is here." Drea raised an eyebrow as she said, "Why?" Cassie shrugged and said, "Not sure he's up at the teacher's table talking to your mum." Drea looked up towards the front of the hall, seeing her parents talking in a hushed whisper. She smiled at Cassie before walking up to the front. She stopped behind her dad and said, "Daddy? What are you doing here?" Anthony Symon whipped around seeing his daughter standing there. He smiled and said, "Hello sweetheart, where's Matt?" She smiled and said, "He's still up in Gryffindor tower." He said, "Did you sleep well love?" She nodded and frowned as she said, "You're avoiding my question. What's wrong?" He frowned and said, "Nothing sweetheart." She said, "Why won't you tell me?" Emily sighed and said, "We'll talk after breakfast okay darling?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay mum."

Drea turned around walking back to where Cassie was seeing Matt and Seth walking into the hall. She sat on the Ravenclaw table looking at Cassie as she flagged the two boys over. Matt and Seth sat down next to Cassie as Drea said, "Something is wrong…" Matt looked at her and said, "Why would you say that?" She gave him a small smile and said, "Dad is here talking to mum and they wouldn't tell me why." Matt's eyebrows scrunched together as he said, "Hmm…well they will tell us when they are ready. Hey, did you guys hear that Sirius and Jessie are having a baby?" Drea smiled and said, "CUTE!" They laughed and Seth said, "Only problem would be if the baby is just like Sirius that is the last thing we all need." Drea and Cassie laughed as Madison joined their group. She raised an eyebrow and said, "What is going on?" Cassie said, "Sirius and Jessie are having a baby." Madison smiled and said, "That's awesome!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables were covered in food. Seth and Matt gave Drea and Cassie kisses before they headed back to the Gryffindor table. Madison took Matt's place next to Drea, Cassie looked at her and said, "Hey, where is Adrian?" Madison looked around and said, "I thought he was already down here…he came down like half an hour ago." Drea squinted her eyes as she looked over at the Slitheren table, she saw Jacksen looking her way and he smirked as he saw her looking at him. She frowned and said, "I think I might know someone who does." She stood up as she walked over to the Slitheren table. As she approached Jacksen let out a wolf howl getting the attention of the rest of the Slitheren table and part of the Gryffindor table. He said, "So did you finally decide to take up my offer?" She rolled her eyes as she said, "Where is Adrian?" He chuckled and said, "Why would I know where Adams is?" Her glare intensified as she said, "I swear on the head of Godric Gryffindor that if you don't tell me where he is I will personally castrate you!"

Zack chuckled as he stood up and said, "I'm not afraid of you Symon. But you know if you changed the offer up a bit it might make me a little more open to help you." His eyes wondered over her body pausing at her breast. He reached out with his hand stroking her cheek he said, "So what do you say?" She growled and said, "Get your hand off of my cheek now." He smiled and said, "Or what?" She laughed and said, "Or I will rip it off and shove it so far up your arce that you'll be able to feel your own stomach." He leaned in closer to her placing his mouth next to her ear he said, "That's quite a threat, would you have the heart to do that?" She growled again and Zack was sent flying across the table. She shook her head looking to see that Regulus was the one who had hit him. Zack stood up and said, "What the heck Black?" Regulus had his wand out as he said, "I told you NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Drea's eyes widened as Zack drew his wand pointing it at her. Regulus pushed her towards the Gryffindor table as he stepped in front being thrown back as the spell hit his chest. Drea hit the floor as Regulus hit the Gryffindor table and flipped over it hitting the floor between the Ravenclaw table.

Drea stood up running around to where he was laying on the floor as Professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall disarmed Jacksen. She leaned over him and said, "Black? Are you okay?" He groaned moving his head towards the sound of her voice, she could see a small amount of blood beginning to run down his face. She gasped looking up at her brother and said, "He's bleeding…" Matt moved off of the bench grabbing some napkins he found the spot he was bleeding from. Seth leaned down next to Drea placing his hand on her shoulder he said, "He'll be fine Drea-bear." She nodded leaning head against his shoulder she looked down she saw Regulus open his eyes slightly. As she looked at him she saw a pain in his eyes that she had never seen before. Professor Dumbledore leaned down next to Regulus and said, "Mister Black I think you should take a trip up to see Madam Pomfrey." He nodded sitting up Matt stood up reaching his hand to help Regulus up. Regulus nodded taking his hand he allowed Matt to help him up as he headed to the hospital wing.

(And yea…I've finally got some inspiration for this story! :D I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think)


End file.
